


Bot Prompt

by Wargurl83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PBbotprompts, Profoundbots, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wargurl83/pseuds/Wargurl83
Summary: Enjoy a little drabble from the ProfoundBond Bot Prompt this week. I don't usually get the spark to do these but this one... yeah.Teen for a butt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5
Collections: ProfoundBot- Fic Collection





	Bot Prompt

With a flap of his wings, Castiel lands in the Bunker, looking around. The War Room is empty and the tables in the library have papers scattered about them, but the Prophet of God is absent. Good, the Winchesters must have been able to peel him away from the Tablet and gotten him to take care of his body’s needs. 

Castiel takes the time to wander through the halls of the Bunker, checking in on different curse boxes and making sure the warding is still holding. The pipes groan, and he looks up, tracking the running of water through them. He follows the water to the bathroom and smiles at the sound of Dean’s voice. He’s currently working on a rather rousing rendition of Wanted Dead or Alive, so he leaves him to it. He stops outside of Sam’s open door, looking in on the young man with a tome in his lap and a pair of headphones on. Sam looks blissful, so they must be blocking Dean’s singing out. Sam always complains when Dean sings off key, which is every time he sings. 

The door to the bathroom opens and Dean steps out, towel slung around his waist. Water is still streaming off his body, and he leaves foot-shaped puddles after him as he pads down the hallway to his room, toweling his hair. Cas’ eyes flit across Dean’s exposed skin, and he hums in appreciation.   
Dean’s head snaps up. As their eyes meet, Dean’s cheeks turn pink.

“Uh, didn’t know you were here, Cas.”

“Yes. I just got here, actually.”

Dean swallows, and Castiel watches with interest how his Adam’s apple moves. “So…”

Castiel looks back up to Dean’s eyes. The pupils have blown wide and when Dean shifts on his feet, the towel on his hips slips a little. Castiel takes a step toward Dean, and he hears the hitch of the hunter’s breath as he draws up to him. Castiel runs his nose along the tendon in Dean’s neck, and he shivers. 

“Cas?”

Castiel switches to the other side of Dean’s neck and buries his nose behind Dean’s ear, inhaling. Dean trembles. 

“Your brother has a new pair of headphones.”

Dean’s throat clicks. “Yup.”

“Are they as soundproof as they seem to be?”

Dean nods. Castiel smiles. 

“Well then, let’s go see about cleaning your angel blade then, hmm?”

Dean turns tail and runs to his room, towel fluttering to the floor.


End file.
